Me venda o mundo
by Gih Bright
Summary: Ele só queria algo pelo qual viver. Um mundo só seu, mas infelizmente não havia lugares que vendessem o mundo. Itasai. Shonem ai bem levinho.


**Resumo:** Ele só queria algo pelo qual viver. Um mundo só seu, mas infelizmente não havia lugares que vendessem o mundo. Itasai.

**Não foi acidental a semelhança da fic com a música "the man who sold the world" do nirvana, uma música que acho melancolicamente linda. Entretanto, e adicionem aqui todas as conjunções subordinativas adversativas, a música é foda, a fic nem tanto.**

**Para Danoca por ter escrito uma Itasai e para Beca por ser fofa : D**

**O fim é miserável, mas foi feito com carinho tá?**

**Venda-me o mundo.**

As ondas quebravam no rochedo violentamente, salpicando a água salgada nas pedras cobertas pelo limo. No horizonte, o sol desaparecia lentamente em uma linha onde os tons alaranjados brigavam com o azul da noite.

Era bonito.

Um momento único que não se repetiria, mas ainda assim era um instante extintivo: aquele dia estava morto.

Tão morto quanto ele.

A morte também era um termo subjetivo, que se referia à extinção de algo. Ele não tinha motivos pelos quais seguir em frente, restando o vazio dentro de si. E, para Sai, isso configurava em morte.

O mundo dele eram aquelas aquarelas que não retratavam nada além do vazio que ele tinha dentro de si. Ele não compreendia os sentimentos alheios, sendo-lhe difícil deixar se envolver por algo. Ninguém conseguia quebrar sua muralha de indiferença ou fazê-lo sentir, na verdade, ninguém jamais tentou. Muitos apenas se aproximaram de si para machucá-lo ou então quererem algo em troca: lucro.

Mas ele nunca perdeu o controle. Sempre soube se afastar, tornar-se inabalável ante as traições e as tentativas de inclusão.

As pessoas geralmente tinham um mundinho próprio, com pessoas que elas amavam e protegiam, um trabalho que elas poderiam gostar ou não e uma rotina. Ele tinha isso, entretanto, seu mundo era superficial.

Talvez ele já estivesse morto há muito tempo atrás.

Não importava que todas suas pinturas abstratas fossem admiradas por centenas de pessoas, pois ele continuava sem sentir.

Não importa que ele consiga prover um bom apartamento ou bens materiais, pois nada daquilo lhe era essencial.

Ele não tinha nenhum vínculo bom o bastante para continuar ali.

O vai e vem das ondas lhe remetiam a um tempo nostálgico, onde tudo o que importava era o mar e toda sua imensidão. As ondas hipnotizavam e ele desejava, e como ele desejava, ser tragado para aquele lugar. Afundar profundamente no azul, sem ter qualquer chance de se salvar. Deixou a prancheta e o lápis na rocha e levantou-se.

Sentia a areia branca macia sobre seus pés, as ondas quebrando-se na costa da praia, envolvendo-o em uma doce, muito doce ilusão: ele seguiria para o azul. A água estava incrivelmente gelada e suas vestes negras se tornaram pesadas, mas ele continuava em frente. As ondas queriam levá-lo até o raso, mas ele insistiria em ir até o seu limite.

Talvez ele devesse morrer sozinho, mas talvez ele devesse morrer junto daquele dia. Não havia certeza naquilo.

Só restava seguir em frente, sentindo a água adentrando em seus ouvidos até o instante que ele seus cabelos negros foram engolfados pela água. Ele fechou seus olhos, sentindo seu corpo estar leve demais, quase etéreo, flutuando a esmo dentro da água e protegido pelas ondas. Ele não sentia o desespero de estar morrendo, mas o ar lhe faltava, deixando seu sangue correndo gélido e acelerado, seu cérebro enviando mensagens a todos seus músculos para fazê-lo respirar. Sentia pontadas como se seu corpo inteiro fosse sofrer com cãibras. Era definitivamente irritante.

Sentia vontade de respirar, mas não tinha disposição de mexer-se e ir até a superfície. A água o acalentava e ele sabia que logo a inconsciência chegaria.

E ele definharia no azul, como era para ter sido há muito tempo atrás.

Entretanto, quando a inconsciência quase o engolfava, um braço forte envolveu sua cintura e ele sentiu-se tragado até a superfície. Seu corpo estava fraco, era como se ele fosse um peso morto para o outro. Ele foi levado até a praia, sentindo a areia grudar em seu corpo molhado. Alguém pressionava seu peito com força, fazendo suas costelas doerem. Lábios macios se colaram aos seus, soprando vida para dentro de seu corpo.

Algo se revirava dentro de si querendo sair, fazendo com que seus órgãos se mobilizassem em eliminar tal substância, contraindo-se dolorosamente. E a água saiu de seus pulmões, fazendo com que ele instintivamente abrisse seus olhos.

Tudo estava embaçado, mas ele via a figura de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros. Sai piscou uma vez, duas e somente na terceira vez seu olhar ficou claro o bastante para ver seu salvador. Não era uma mulher, mas era alguém de longos cabelos negros e olhos profundos, infinitos e vazios, tal qual o mar, mas com uma tonalidade inusitadamente negra. Era um homem bonito e estranhamente familiar.

-Você está bem? -o estranho perguntou e sua voz grave era severa, porém contida.

Sai ponderou sobre isso, mas não chegou a nenhum resultado. Ainda sentia-se vazio, consequentemente sentia-se morto. Entretanto, acabara de renascer, como uma fênix. O estranho o encarava dentro dos olhos e Sai teve a certeza de que ele entendia seu dilema - e isso veio como uma surpresa.

-No que você estava pensando? -perguntou mais uma vez o estranho, dessa vez sua voz denotava um tom menos severo, mais curioso.

-Encontrar um jeito e um lugar para mim. -respondeu Sai com a voz rouca.

E aquela era a verdade. Ele estava morto naquele mundo justamente por não encaixar-se em lugar nenhum, sem saber do jeito, a forma ou a intensidade dos sentimentos e assim misturar-se. Sentir. Ser preenchido por algo além do vazio. Algo muito além do que era seu.

Ele queria apenas um motivo. Apenas uma razão.

E ele seguiria em frente, sem questionamentos.

O estranho permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto uma brisa gélida fazia seus corpos tremerem com o frio. Subitamente, Sai lembrou-se daquele homem, já o vira em algumas galerias de arte: seu salvador era Uchiha Itachi, um grande empresário, bitolado em sua família e com um estrito grupo social.

Eles eram pessoas totalmente diferentes, com mundos distintos, mas naquele momento nada disso importava. Porque aqueles olhos também eram vazios, incontestavelmente infinitos e profundos; olhos de alguém complexo. Entretanto eles foram tragados para outra dimensão onde o tempo estava estagnado e nada parecia existir.

Outro mundo se formava ao seu redor.

-Quem é você? -perguntou Itachi.

-Só alguém que vendeu o mundo.

Era uma metáfora adequada, ironicamente adequada. Mas incontestavelmente verdadeira. Não era que ele vendera o mundo, apenas queria uma forma de livrar-se dele e do tédio que imperava em sua vida. Era apenas uma forma de livrar-se do vazio e tentar seguir até algum lugar que fizesse sentido para ele. Um lugar onde seria recepcionado e daí sim ele teria um mundo exclusivo e verdadeiro.

Itachi ainda o encarava, os olhos infinitos, de alguma forma irracional, conseguiam interpretá-lo sem deixar nenhuma lacuna. Aquele olhar severo e penetrante invadia sua muralha construída com tanto empenho, suas defesas o abandonavam lentamente, suavemente.

E o vazio diminuía gradativamente.

O Uchiha ergueu-se e lhe estendeu a mão, um sorriso ínfimo em seus lábios.

-Só porque vendeu seu mundo não implica dizer que não poderá comprá-lo de volta.

Uma nova chance.

Sai sorriu e segurou na mão de Itachi. Talvez, e apenas talvez, Itachi tivesse razão: o sentido do mundo é dado por nós mesmos. Uma verdade tão simples que nos cega.

_Aquele _era o motivo certo para continuar existindo.

**___XXX___**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu sei! Nirvana é foda. A música é foda. E a fic nem tanto.**

**Mas mesmo assim lá vai eu (concordância a mil na última frase!): Deixem reviews ou... Ou... o YAOI SUMIRÁ DO MUNDO MHUAHAHAHHAHA -tentativa falha de risada malevola. **


End file.
